


The Colours of Love

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [86]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Ghosts, M/M, Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “What do you suppose they’re doing?”





	The Colours of Love

“What do you suppose they’re doing?”   
Edward leaned on the windowsill, looking out over the park. Below them were hundreds of revellers, resplendent in every colour. Men with men, men with women, women with women. They drank, danced, and held up strange rectangular boxes, which they posed in front of. Thomas came to stand behind Edward, wrapping his arms around him.   
“I’d say it looks like a celebration of love to me.”   
Edward turned to him, smiling, before pulling Thomas into a passionate kiss. 

None of the people in the park noticed the two ghostly figures kissing in the window.


End file.
